


Rouge

by YaoiYasmin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, i just wanted this okay?, kind of domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter catches Wade looking at things online and buys them for him. </p>
<p>(I really dont know what else i could say about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. i dont own the characters

Peter groaned, rolling his shoulders and pushing open the door to his and Wades apartment. The thought still made him smile. It had taken them just over two years but they had finally moved in together. Sure, it was strange at first. They'd had to establish some ground rules- simple things, like, no guns in the shower; don't test experiments on the kitchen table- and decide who paid for what. Admittedly, it was a little emasculating that Wade paid for the rent and the more expensive things, but he did make the most money (on “killing-free” jobs, thank you very much) and they'd agreed to use Peters wage on groceries and “entertainment” items. 

Items that ranged from DVDs to vibrators.

With a crooked grin he shut the door behind him. He glanced quickly around the appartment and threw his backpack down by the door. Not seeing his boyfriend, he moved towards the bedroom, peeking around the door. 

What he found actually confused him a little. 

Wade was sat on the bed in a dress, the black, lace ruffles barely covering his crotch where his legs were cocked open, balancing his laptop on hie knees. He could just see his face over the laptop. There were spots of red on his cheeks and he was biting his lip, so immersed in what he was looking at that he hadn't even noticed Peter was home. 

“Are you...watching porn?” 

Wades head shot up. “No! You know I prefer to watch porn with you anyway, Baby boy.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow. Smiling, he moved to sit next to Wade on the bed, peering over his shoulder at the screen. 

“Is that lipstick?”

On the computer screen was a page for some kind of cosmetics website, the picture showing a pair of lips covered in lilac lipstick; several other colour options at the side. “Holy- Eighteen dollars for a lipstick?”

Wade turned to face him, sporting an impressive pout. “It's not just any lipstick, Sweetums.” 

And then Wade proceeded to babble about why these particular lipsticks were better than other, how beautiful the colours were, and something about a matte finish. There were almost twenty of them and they all had different names. He spoke so quickly it almost made Peter dizzy. This must be what people felt like when he ranted about science. 

“Why don't you get one? You clearly like them, pick some!” 

The merc sighed dramatically and shook his head. “No, I don't think any of them will suit me. I really like that green one but that would just clash with my scars and make them look worse. No one wants to see that.” 

The young hero scowled. Wade was still so insecure despite Peters constant attempts to make him feel better about himself. He sighed, knowing there was no point arguing with him right now, so instead asked him about the other things he liked on the site, trying to remember as many as possible. 

Eventually Wades dress would distract him and the conversation would take a turn, but Peter still couldn't get Wades impassioned rambling out of his head.

–  
A few weeks later- and after paying a considerable fraction of what was in his bank account- Peter had a small, colourful display set up on the coffee table. He'd bought a small cardboard display to place all the little boxes on. There were boxes of lipsticks, nail polish and one or two things peter didn't actually know the name of. 

It had been a little difficult to get all of them without Wade finding out. When not on a job, the merc spent most of his time at home, so getting the package delivered without Wade seeing it was almost impossible. Alas, he'd managed, and in a few minutes Wade would be home. 

By time he heard the door open he was starting to get anxious. What if wade wasn't happy about it? They might just make him feel worse about himself. 

Wade stepped inside, locking the door behind him before taking off his mask. He wore it a lot nowadays, but he always refused to go out without the mask if Peter wasn't with hum, and sometimes, when the cancer flared up, he would refuse to take it off at home. Peter could usually coax him into taking it off eventually, but he knew that he had to be gentle and not force him into anything, lest he just make things worse. 

Still, whenever Wade came home and immediately took off his mask, a warm feeling would flare in his chest. 

“Honey, I’m home!” 

Peter grinned, standing behind the coffee table. “In here!” He shouted back. When wade came into the living room, there was a short moment where they both just stared at each other, the merc immediately recognising the logo on the boxes. 

“Are those...?” Wades voice was almost a whisper, the astonished look on his face making Peter smile softly. He nodded, loving the way Wade immediately bounded over, snatching up the little boxes and opening them to see what colours he'd bought. He cheered excitedly at each one. The man giggled sharply, looking up at Peter from his place kneeling in front of the table. 

“You bought me these? I know, its not even my birthday!”

Peter grinned, kneeling next to his boyfriend. “I know how much you wanted them, and I thought you deserved them. I- I know how you feel about yourself sometimes, and I know I'm not always gonna be able to make you feel better. But, I've heard people say that wearing this sort of thing makes them feel prettier, so, I thought you could have it to give you a, er, boost, every now and then. Not that I don't think you're pretty already! You know I do and-” 

Wade- thank god- finally cut him off with a hard kiss, holding the back of his head for a moment. When he pulled back, his eyes were suspiciously bright but he was smiling. “I get it. Thank you.” 

The young hero felt his cheeks heat up. He really did think Wade was pretty, and he was at his best when he was smiling like that. He watched, smiling dopily, as Wade picked up a poised green lipstick and applied it liberally to his rough lips, going slow to savour the feeling. Then, after softly rubbing his lips together, he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Peters cheek, leaving the striking green imprint behind. 

The merc grinned, his green lips stretching enticingly. “Heh, what do you think it would look like if I blew you with this on?” 

And just like that, this had become one of their “entertainment” purchases. Neither complained.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so rushed and im so tired. i may write this again when i get the chance and draw it out a bit more, this wasnt really all i wanted to do with it but it was either this or nothing really. im sure two versions wont be a problem. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
